


Festival of Colors

by JustSimon



Category: Bevel's Painting (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Bevel's Painting's True and Extra endings. Two girls who basically are same person, but with different characters, what if they will draw the line to each other?
Relationships: ArtVel/Bevel





	Festival of Colors

After Art Bevel aka ArtVel somehow left her art world, world where she lived and finally met her other self, met her creator, met her friend, they began all their relationships with a blank canvas.  
'What the? You, you are me, other me from that art world. But how?' "Power of love to my creator brought me here." 'Please be serious.' "I am serious, since the moment, when i realized, that you created me and all in that world, i wondered, who actually you are." 'I am Bevel, but you too Bevel.' "Wait, wait, i have a nicknames, White Bevel, Art Bevel, but personally i prefer ArtVel." 'ArtVel then, also i must say, i am sorry.' "For what?" 'For my hostile behavior, when i tried to kill you, i even don't know what happened, it's like i had a mess in my head.' "Don't worry, we all make mistakes, after all, i killed you too." 'Please, don't remind me, i still feel that spike in my stomach somehow.' "Yeah, sorry about that. But, everything of this wasn't your fault, my... dad is root of all those evil, but say, if i am you, that mean, my father based from yours?" 'I... don't wanna talk about it, but, yes, it is, he wasn't like thia before, he changed gradually, after mother's death, but i couldn't and can't forgive him, so i left that house of mine.' "So that's why i had those nightmare things, i mean, i am sorry for that happened with you." 'People say only you can understand yourself fully, i guess it's make sense with you.' "Agree."  
Girls talked a lot, shared with each other by their arts, and just took a strolls to walk in the park, with time both Bevels understood that they are very comfortable with each other and on the next their stroll in the park in the night, time has come for confessions.  
"Bevel i know it's can sounds weird, especially because i am you and you me, but i must confess to you in something." 'Wait ArtVel, i want to confess to you in something too.' "Here goes nothing. Bevel." 'ArtVel.' "'I love you!'"  
After confessions both bevels blushed a little.  
"Wait, eh? You love me?" 'Same question to you.' "I asked first." 'Well, i just thought, you understand me and i understand you, even if we are same person, we still different and it's make our relationships even better.' "Girl, you juat read my mind, i mean, i think same, maybe if you timid and kinda emotionless." 'E-Emotionless!? Well, then you are hyperactive and stupidly blunt.' "Wait, i think we going in the wrong way." 'You started it first.' "Ok, sorry, my bad, but still, you express your emotions really rare.' "Well, i guess you right, i try to express my emotions more.'  
After those words, ArtVel took her real self for a hand.  
"I meant your love emotions, you could show more of your love emotions to me you know. Anyway, before you interrupted me, i wanted to say, how about to become a girlfriends?" 'You mean, for each other?' "Yep. So what do you say, my timid princess?" '... Yes, i will be your girlfriend, please take care of me." 'If you will take care of me too."  
After that day girls spent time together and added some colors in lives of each other, that's how Festival of Colors, love relationships of Bevel and ArtVel were made.


End file.
